During the process of drilling a wellbore, information about the area surrounding the wellbore may be measured and logged to allow a driller to better understand the underground formation proximate the wellbore. In addition during drilling the wellbore, information regarding the location of structures including, for example and without limitation, wellbore casings or other metallic anomalies, commonly known as “fish,” may also be measured and logged. The driller may use this information to locate known features in the Earth, identify material properties surrounding the wellbore, and avoid intersecting existing wells.
During certain drilling activities, a rotary steerable system (RSS) may be included as part of the bottom hole assembly (BHA) of a drill string. The RSS may be utilized to steer the drill bit as the wellbore is formed. Because of the length of the drill string, the continuous rotation of the drill string, and difficulty in obtaining reliable sensor readings in certain downhole conditions, the ability to orient the RSS with respect to the Earth may be used to ensure that the wellbore is progressing as desired. Additionally, by looking for known formations or other downhole features including fish, accurate orientation of the RSS may be achieved.